LOVE
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: A collection of oneshots based off your request. Check it out. Every couple possible.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, I have a new idea...again. I read two of these sort of things and it looked interseting.

Anyways, I will write oneshots based off your review. Examples...

**The couple**- Troypay, Chadpay, Zekepay, Jaspay, Ryella, Ryelsi, Chaylor, and possibly Troyella, Gabpay, Chyan, and other unlikely couple (Such as Rypay, Troy/Martha, Chad/Kelsi...)

**Event**- the plot of the story. I will most likely not do it if there's no plot given.

**Random stuff- **As an example...

A fight over an ipod or a blue scarf. Just watever you want to be included in the story.

I will try to do at least one of each couple, but I will most likely have more Troypay and Chadpay because I like those couples and if you request it, then I'm more likely to write it.

Anyways, you will be mentioned in the oneshot by the one who requested it and I'll try to have the first one up soon.

If you have any questions just ask. Remeber to review and leave your request! Thanks.


	2. A long flight home

Requested by: troypazash

Couple: Troypay  
Event: Stuck in an airport together on the way to a vacation or it could be that they meet randomly at an airport after not seeing each other for years (in that case, the random stuff wouldn't really apply here).  
Random Stuff: Sharpay is extremely bored and can't stop annoying Troy.

A/N- Okay, this is part of the new thing for people to request oneshots. I decided to do this one because it's very simular to a skit I'm doing in drama right now. It's where two people meet at a bus stop and one won't stop talking and bothering the other woman. And I'm sorry, I didn't really make Sharpay irritate Troy as much as I wanted. Instead she's just really random nd talkative.

--

"I'm just...bored." Troy explained to his best friend over the phone while waiting for his flight.

Chad sighed from the other line, sounding aggrivated. "So you call me at three in the freaking morning?"

"Sorry, I'm on a different time zone."

Chad sighed, sounding like he had just sat up in bed to talk more clearly. "Listen Troy, I know you're going through a rough time right now so I won't yell at you...right now. But if you call me again this early in the morning I will personally come pick you up, punch you, dump you on the side of the road and wait for the wolves to find you."

Troy stayed silent for a moment before answering. "Isn't it coyotes?"

"What?"

"Isn't it coyotes that eat people?"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked, aggrivation running through his tence voice. "Crap, you woke up Taylor. Are you happy now? You know what's she's like when she doesn't sleep, and it's twice as bad now that she's pregnant."

"Hey, Tay being pregnant is not my doing." He defended. "That was because you don't know how to put on a condom properly."

Chad was silent for a moment. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Whatever. I guess I'll try to call somone else. You're such a ass bag."

Despite himself, Chad laughed. "Whatever you say princess. Catch ya later."

"Later." Troy said, hanging up the phone and sighing as he put it back into his bag. He sighed, trying to just relax after the stressing vacation he'd just had.

He had origanally gone to Hawaii with his girlfriend Gabriella. They spent a couple days just having fun and enjoying the place. Then Troy had gotten sick with some kind of food allergy or something. Gabriella, who wanted to go surfing, decided to hire an intructor to teach her. Two days later Troy had found them making out on the beach, and so much for 'Troyella', they were done right then and there.

He sighed again, thinking about it again. He still wasn't quite over it, and to add to the bad things happening on this vacation he was in a mostly abondon airport, waiting for a flight back to New Mexico, which happened to be the latest flight out.

He heard a small clang beside him and turned to see a beautiful blonde girl sitting down next to him. She was wearing jeans and a blue tank top. Simple, but cute on her. She wore sunglasses ontop of her blonde loose hair. She sat down after getting her things placed and sat back in the seat, obviously not really noticing Troy. He decided they might be there for a while so he might as well start a conversation.

"Um...hi." Troy said lamely, causing the girl to turn to him, slightly suprised as if she hadn't been aware of his presence. She smiled after a minute though, showing off her beautiful smile.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay." She greeted, sticking out her hand, to which he took.

"Troy."

"Troy." She repeated, a questionable tone in her voice. "Like in that movie?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

She seemed to think about it. "I think there was a movie called Troy. I think Brad Pitt was in it. Maybe Gearge Clooney. Heck, for all I know it could have been Matt Daom. They all look alike to me."

Troy just stared at her, simply blinking. "Okay."

"Oh, sorry. I have a lot of little moment like that. I'm easily distracted, you know. Like one time in high school I was suppose to be doing a project. Instead I started drawing and ended up making a horse...by accident actually. I really wasn't trying to draw anything, because I can't draw. But once I was done it looked like a horse. I guess it was luck, I don't know."

Once again he just stared at her, not knowing how to respond to that. "Horses are cool."

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah they are. I grew up with them and they were really awseome. I got to ride one once, but as soon as it started moving I screamed bloody murder and my dad didn't let ride again...apparrently I scared the horse."

Troy let out a soft chuckle at her story. This girl seemed really talkative and random, but he kind of liked that. She seemed funnny. And if she could entertain him while he was stuck here, then the better it was.

"Hey, do I know you somehwhere. You look really familair." Sharpay said, looking intently in his eyes, causing him one to look down.

"Um...I don't think you do. I'd probably remember you if we did." He explained, looking back up at her with a smile.

She nodded, smiling also. "Maybe you look like some celebrity or something."

"Yeah, maybe."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Troy, sitting back in his chair with his eyes closed and Sharpay thinking about something.

"Tome Cruise." She blurted out suddenly, causing Troy's eyes to snap open and look to the blonde.

"Huh?"

"Maybe you look like Tom Cruise. No, that's not it..."

"Okay..."

"Lucas Grabeel...no, you're hairs too dark."

"Okay." He agreed, not even knowing who Lucas Grabeel was.

"Um...Chace Crawford...nah." She thought some more. "Oh, I know. Zac Efron!"

"Zac Efron?" He repeated, slightly confused. "That pretty boy from that disney movie?"

Sharpay gawked at him as if he had just shot her Aunt Pearl. "Pretty boy? How could you say that about Zac Efron?"

"What? He is."

"Just because he wears makeup, it doesn't mean he's a pretty boy."

Troy scoffed, putting down his bag that he had been looking through since the whole Tom Cruise thing. "What kind of guy wears makeup?"

"A hot guy apparently." She shot back.

Troy was about to respond, but stopped and smirked. "You know, you say that Zac Efron is hot and told me that I looked like him...what does that say?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, you look more like Tom Cruise than Zac."

"Tom Cruise?" He repeated, his voice rising a little. "Tom Cruise is gay."

She smirked. "I know, huh."

Now it was Troy's turn to gawk at Sharpay. "Did you just call me gay?"

"No, you called yourself gay."

Troy was about to respond, but stopped himself. "You know, maybe we should just sit here quitely. I have to catch a late flight to New Mexico."

"New Mexico?" She repeated. He nodded. "No way. Me too!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Troy nodded slowly. "That's um...great."

"Totally. We can sit together...if they let you do that. I don't know. I've never been on a plane before."

"Let me see your ticket." He instructed. She did as she was told and handed it over. He looked over it and fought his small smile. "Wow, we actually do sit next to each other."

"Really. That's so cool. At least I'll have my very own Tom Cruise to hold my hand when I start screaming for my life."

Oddly, only the Tom Cruise part actually got to him. "Tom Cruise again? I though we were done with this."

"Well we would have been if you hadn't called Zac Efron a pretty boy."

Troy rolled his eyes. "The guy wears more makeup that his girlfriend."

"Oh, don't get me started on her." She spat. "Vanessa is so...ugh!"

Troy couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Don't like her huh?"

"No, why couldn't Zac have been with Ashley. They're so...adorable."

Troy nodded. He wasn't very interested in Zac Efron or Vanessa Hudgens, but he was interested in Sharpay. "Yeah, Ashley Tisdale's pretty hot."

She turned back to him with a smile. "I have a new respect for you now."

"I'm glad...I guess."

_Now boarding flight 312 to New Mexico. _Sounded the intercom, which basically told them to get on the plane.

They both got their bags and headed toward the plane, talking and sharing laughs along the way there.

On the plane...

"Sharpay?" Troy questoined the girl next to her. She had been squirming the entire time and refused to let go of Troy's hand. Troy knew he'd only known the girl for a short time but he already felt really close to her, like they had been friends for years, and it was nice.

"Yeah?" She questioned, distracted, still squirming around in her seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh, I hate planes. I need something to keep my mind off of the flight."

Troy thought a moment before a smirk graced his lips. "Shar?" He called, leaning in closer to her ear.

"Huh?"

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" She asked hopefully.

He grinned. "We could join the mile high club."

--

_Oh, wow. I actually kind of like the ending there. And if you have any request please tell me and I'll try to get it written. You could even give me more than one idea if you want. More likely I pick yours, haha. And thanks to troypazash for the great idea._

_Oh and I just got the new issue of Teen Vogue with Zac on the cover. I really have no comment. But anyways, there's been a new song leaked by Ashley Tisdale called I'm Back or I'm That...that title isn't for sure. But go to youtube and check it out, I really like it. I keep replaying it over and over again. And all the stuff in the story about Zac, Ashley, and Vanessa was like...real opinions. My boyfriend once called Ashley hot and he was like 'Was I suppose to say that?' and I was like 'I love Ashley, you can call her hot all you want.'_

_And remeber there's a lot out threre instead of just Troypay, as much as I love them, I don't want it to be all Troypay for every oneshot. So be creative._

_And please review and tell me what you think please. It'd mean a lot. And don't forget your request._

_Lovearies!-- my new thing, haha. _


End file.
